


The Coming Challenge!

by romantica_san



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantica_san/pseuds/romantica_san
Summary: Driven by pride and pure impulse, Misaki agreed to a challenge Usagi issued, of which he had no idea how to win…
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 33





	The Coming Challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something to enjoy amidst the devastating situation our world is in now.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Junjou Romantica

A man’s pride. 

That’s what happened and that’s how he got into this mess. Egotistical, male chauvinism drove him to this corner, and it was too late before he even realized what happened. The Great Akihiko Usami, curse his despicable yet undeniable brilliant mind, easily lured him into his awaiting parlor. 

But more than being tricked, what’s more infuriating is the fact that even with four years of experience living with this sly old fox, his idiotic self could still be drawn to it so naturally, like a moth to a flame. And just like the moth, he could already imagine himself devoured quickly by the flame… 

Misaki swallowed hard but failed to push down the lump of cowardice down his throat. No! He could do this! He already spent four years with this man, for god’s sake! There’s no inch of skin in that gorgeous body that he hasn’t seen or felt! 

So why the hell is this so hard?? Misaki thought miserably. His heart was beating like hell, his breathing so shallow, his mind in turmoil and his entire body as tense as a high-strung cat. 

With sweaty, nervous hands, he slowly reached for the first button of his lover’s neatly fastened polo shirt and tried to open it up. 

“Me first then.” Akihiko announced cheerfully. 

Even before Misaki could react, Akihiko held him by the sides and quickly turned them around. Just like the smooth operator that he is, he had his wide-eyed prey strategically arranged on the pillows, the young lad’s legs conveniently trapped between his. 

“No, wait---”

Not wasting another second, Akihiko bent down and kissed him deeply. Misaki moaned as he felt the old man’s tongue skillfully delve into his mouth, playing and seeking. As effective as an aphrodisiac, the familiar scent of cigarette and coffee that invaded his senses had quickly dissolved any resistance. While his senses were slowly drowning in sweet pleasure, Akihiko’s hands made quick work of his lover’s clothing. His hands moved to pull down Misaki’s trousers and boxers in one sweep and threw them out of the bed, then his hands expertly crept up the younger man’s shirt until he felt those tight nipples obviously waiting to be pleasured. When his fingers met those sensitive nubs, Misaki groaned deep in Akihiko’s mouth. 

Akihiko pulled back from Misaki’s lips and rained kisses down his jaw and throat, whispering words of love. Misaki breathed unevenly as he tried to catch his breath, tilting his head back to give his lover easier access. Akihiko felt a quick pulse against his lips and gave the spot a slow sensual lick, earning a restrained whimper from the boy. Akihiko groaned in approval and quickly got rid of the obstructive shirt. Once bare, Akihiko continued licking down his smooth chest and sucked alternately on the pink nipples.

“AH!” Misaki cried as he felt his lover’s teeth tugged the sensitive nub. 

Akihiko mercilessly played with them, licking and biting them mischievously. Misaki’s hands grasped the older man’s head, not knowing whether to push him away or pull him closer. After what seemed like an eternity, Akihiko gave the pink nubs one last good lick and sat up. With cool ease, he adjusted his position and lifted Misaki’s legs apart, pressing them flat on each side, exposing his hard erection up in the air. He then grabbed a pillow and propped it under his lover’s bottom, elevating his hips, his dick high up like a piece of offering. 

“Ah Misaki, you’re so beautiful,” Akihiko couldn’t help but sigh in appreciation. 

In the next second, Misaki felt a cold hand around the base of his throbbing manhood and his cock quickly drawn in the wet, warm insides of his lover’s mouth. Misaki groaned uncontrollably. Akihiko knew exactly what to do, sucking and licking with just the right amount of pressure to keep his lover right on the edge of a climax. Misaki’s hands reached out and gripped at the silvery locks as he tried to control the tumultuous waves of pleasure running wild in his entire body. 

Encouraged, Akihiko sucked deeper and deeper. Using his free hand, he slipped his fingers under and inserted two digits up his lover’s hole. Knowing exactly how and where, his knowledgeable fingers inside curled and hit Misaki’s prostate with a deep nudge. 

“Usagi-san!” Misaki’s voice vibrated deep as his hips jerked up in response.

Akihiko continuously sucked at the engorged cock as his fingers played magic on Misaki’s prostate, his rhythm gradually increasing and harder. 

Misaki threw back his head and moaned uncontrollably, his hands grabbing tightly unto the sheets as he felt the tension inside him build up to a scalding crescendo.

Just before the young man reach his orgasm, Akihiko pulled away. The sudden loss immediately earned a disapproving whimper from his lover. Quickly, he unzipped his pants and guided his huge cock to his lover’s opening. With a quick thrust, he was in. Misaki shut his eyes and moaned. With a pillow underneath his bottom, he could feel it so deep inside. 

Akihiko moved in quick, calculated hard thrusts. His hands grabbed those passion-weakened legs and pulled them up and back towards his lover’s chest, deepening the angle of penetration.

“UHH!”

“Usagi---I can’t---” 

Losing himself in his lover’s seductive pleas, Akihiko plunged inside again and again.

Unable to contain the bursting pleasure throughout his body, Misaki shuddered uncontrollably as his cries of pleasure bounce off the walls of the room.

“Misaki,” Akihiko heaved, “come for me,” and quickened his pace. The bed banged noisily against the wall. 

“No more—uh! Uh! Uh!” Misaki sobbed in pleasure.

Akihiko leaned forward and pressed back his legs further. Faster. Harder. Deeper. 

“Come now, Misaki” Akihiko coaxed against his ear.

With a loud shout, Misaki came hard. His release splattered violently. His eyes were shut tight and his entire body jerked frenziedly.

Just as Misaki was floating back to reality half a minute later, he felt his lover turn them around again. Suddenly, he found his drained self on top again, his trembling legs straddling the older man. Not quite understanding, Misaki met those twinkling gray eyes with confusion. 

“Three minutes,” Akihiko declared triumphantly as he folded his arms under his head, and then with a sensual smile, he continued huskily, “now, it’s your turn.”


End file.
